Broken Pieces
by MaggieB2004
Summary: This is set post mirror sight. Trying to pull the pieces together in the way I want them to go, while remaining true to the characters. Lets take the wild ride together and see what happens next.
1. Musings of a king

I do not own any of these characters, this is a world created by KB, and I am mearly playing with her world, as I wait for Firebrand to be published. I do not have a clear idea of where this is going, and I hope to entertain you all as the story unfolds for both of us.

* * *

King Zachary of the Hillander clan stands on the top of the astronomy tower. His brown almond shaped eyes taking in the sunlit lands surrounding the castle and the city of Sacor.

His gaze wanders over to the fields where horses run in the green grass and frolic among the scattering of trees. Catching a movement at the fence around the field, he spots two figures approaching the fence. He is able to make out the a tangle of curls and long brown tresses flowing in the wind.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Zachary's voice is contemplative as he turns to his silent companion.

"Probably nothing good your majesty." Fastion replies in a dull tone.

"I wish I could help her," Zachary's voice is distant as he watches the two women, one begins to pace back and forth. "I wish there was something I could do."

Fastion hears the pain in his kings voice. _But there is nothing he can do._ He thinks to himself.


	2. Secrets between Friends

I own nothing here, it all belongs to the Fabulous Kristen Britain. I am merely playing around in her fantastic world.

* * *

"Now that you have me here, what ever are you going to do with me?" Mara playfully says as she hops up onto the fence next to the pasture. The wind picking up her curls and tangling them across her face and she attempts to push it behind her ears.

Mara's tone not lost on Karigan, she has to talk to someone away from the prying ears and eyes of the rest of the green riders currently in residence. They all look at Karigan as if she came from a different plane of existence, and she did not wish to add to it.

"Mara, you're the only person who won't think I've misplaced my senses if I talk to you about the time I was away, when you all thought I was dead." Karigan's one good eye glares at Mara, and her hand comes up to brush along the edge of the hard black leather strapped over her mirrored eye.

"Oh, so we're going to have a serious chat?" Mara struggles to keep the tone light even in the face of her stone like friend. She sees a small success as a smile tugs at the corners of Karigan's lips.

"Well," Karigan draws the word out. "I was going to ask you about a certain special weapon..." Karigan smiles at her friend. "I know I won't get anywhere with it." Karigan shoves Maras shoulder and makes her lose her balance slightly on the fence.

"It would still be a secret if you didn't happen to see us in the corridor outside the records room." Mara squeaks.

"Now you know better then to be caught by me, and I wasn't even using my brooch." Karigan smiles. "I actually have something serious to discuss. You are my best friend outside of Estral."

Mara sobers. "Sir Karigan, you have my full attention."

Karigan begins to pace back and forth between two fence posts. She reaches up and absent mindedly pushes her hair back over her shoulder and out of the sight of her one good eye.

"Remember how I got the drawing from Yates?" Karigan asks.

Mara nods in a grave manner, "You've shown me Mr. Cade Harlow at least a dozen times in the last week alone."

"Well that's just it." Karigan pauses, searching for words. "There's something about the picture, something magical. When ever I look at it I remember Cade, the Professor, Raven. I remember them all." Karigan looks down at her hand with one word in ink across the back of it. "But when I put it down, put it away, they all disappear."

Mara takes the opportunity in Karigans pause to speak, "Maybe you should loose it?"

"That's just it Mara, I don't think I can loose it!" Karigan looks down at her boots and stops pacing; she fixes Mara with her gaze, "I threw it into the fire last night, and woke up with it under my pillow this morning. I swear I wasn't dreaming." Karigan clenches her hand into a fist and release it with a gust of air between her lips. "I don't know if I want to forget. Cade is important to me, I know that now without the picture in front of me. I don't remember why but I know he is. I think I might be losing my mind, but Ben says I'm fine."

Karigan looks downcast as she returns to her pacing. She stops in her tracks and continues, "I want my life back Mara! All this sitting around, healing." She spits the last word out as if it burned her tongue. "I hate being treated like a piece of glass, and it will drive me to the nutter. I need a message run, a long one." Karigan finally blurts out.

Mara watches her friend struggle, pacing restlessly like a big cat in a cage. "The Captain and King won't hear of it, even if the call is on you this strong. Remember Alton?" Mara pauses and remembers her own time in the hospital wing. "I know how you feel, truly. We all have to do our duty and they think you're needed here in case you remember something more about the secret weapon." Mara was suddenly glad she was there when Karigan gave her report to the King and Captain about her time in the future.

Karigan lets out a sigh and climbs up onto the fence next to Mara. She settles down into a slump and glumly says "I know. I don't like it, but I know."

The two sit in silence side by side watching the horses frolic in the long grasses, Condor whinny's in the distance and drops to roll in the grass getting at an itch he couldn't reach with his teeth.

Karigan finally breaks the silence, "What am I supposed to do about this drawing? How am I supposed to get on with things when I don't even remember what I am getting on from?" Her voice is soft and sad.

Mara looks over at her friend, "I'm no moon priest, but it sounds like a good question to ask one of them."

 _Why would I ask a moon priest when Westrion will do what ever he wants with me?_ After a moment, "No Mara, I don't think a moon priest can help me."

* * *

Comments, errors you find, anything are always appreciated. I do not have a beta, and I'm reading this through after I write each installment. Expect something unexpected tomorrow!


	3. Sun and Fire

This is Kristen Britain's world, her characters and I a mortal playing with her characters.

Thank you for the reviews! Gemini and Aereal! they make writing a pleasure!

* * *

A silent black clad weapon approached the bed of the young radiant woman who laid upon it. She reaches the bed and stands in the shadows of the canopy.

A young maid bustles from the outer room announcing a visitor, "Captain Mapstone is here to see you your majesty," she says on a curtsy. "Would you like me to show her in?"

"Millie, Captain Mapstone is a frequent visitor and she is as free to come and go from these rooms as she is from her own." Estora speaks in a soft tone to the maid as the door begins to open.

Captain Mapstones boots are muffled as she enters into the room. Estora's face lights up in a way it didn't with the news of a visitor. Her smile is genuine as Captain Mapstone comes to a halt and executes a crisp bow as the words "Your Majesty" push past her lips.

Estora looks down at the Captain from her bed and speaks, "Lauren, you know to call me Estora." She rests her hands on her belly as the maid plumps up the pillows behind her. "Zachary will not hear of me getting out of bed, and he has the menders on his side." She pouts as she finishes her short speech. "I grow weary of staying in this room, I crave my nightly walks around the castle, and to be away from the mindless twitter and gossip of the ladies who do visit, excepting you." Estora finishes with a soft smile towards the captain.

Captain Mapstone, at ease in the presence of the Queen, settles herself into a comfortable leather chair. She crosses her feet at the ankle as she leans back into the chair. She looks the queen in the eye and speaks plainly, "That is because I tell you what is happening and not gossip." Lauren finishes her sentence with a smile.

"You have news then? News worthy of hearing, things my husband will never tell me?" Estora smiles gladly at Lauren. "Tell me something of the wall, the war, my dear friend Karigan's recovery." Estora pauses, "Anything but gossip." She finishes tiredly.

Lauren casts her eyes around the chamber as a maid carries in a tea services and sets it on the table between her chair and the bed.

"Millie you may leave." Estora tells the maid, and the weapon shifts on her feet quietly.

Lauren takes a breath in, purses her lips as she seeks a place to begin. "Which would you most like to hear?" Lauren asks the queen.

"Karigan first as she is closest to my heart, then Lord Alton and the wall, and the war last as it weighs heavily on my husband." Estora answers solemnly rubbing her round belly, and giggles, "the future heirs just kicked."

Lauren busies herself pouring tea, and hands a cup to Estora. She takes a sip and contemplates her rider, the Knight of the realm.

"Karigan is much the same as the last time we spoke. She is now sporting an eye patch, and wears her hair loose instead of in the braid she wore while on active duty. I believe she grows tired of light duty. She has taken up your favorite past-time of roaming the castle at night - as we do not permit her to ride until she is accustom to her current state. I think the girl is restless. I am worried, but I know she'll pull through this, her spirit is that of the first rider." Lauren takes another sip of tea as she waits for the Queen to respond.

"Karigan is spirited just like my Fryan, and she will be stronger because of this. I remember her riding out in my clothes and saving my life. I wish there was something I could do to ease her suffering." Estora responds thoughtfully.

"We haven't had any news from the wall since we last had our tea together. Alton and Estral still search for a way to mend the wall and to bring the girls voice back. I believe they have taken to drugging the heir of the Golden Guardian in her depression." Lauren voice is quiet as she speaks of Estral's struggle.

"The war is moving forward as you are well aware, we have not yet found the base for the elusive Grandmother and her magic wielding band. We had hoped to use Major Spencer, but then remembered she has been held by Grandmother in the past, and their community is a tight one." Lauren pauses and takes a sip of tea looking down into her cup before she speaks again hoping the Queen will help her solve the current riddle occupying most of her thoughts. "The Eletians are planning to send a delegation to us, to stay while we prepare for war with Mornhavon. The Eletians will expect a delegation in return. The Council is working tirelessly to determine the best candidates."

Estoras eyes thoughtfully drop to the surface of her tea, her hand still rests on the surface of her belly. She quietly answers "One would think the best person for the job of entering Eletia is someone they already know and trust." She frowns, "I don't want to see Karigan so far away from us while she heals, but if she is like Fryan was, then she needs the rush of the ride to heal."

"My thoughts exactly my lady. I don't think she is ready to leave the castle. I don't want to ask her to do it because she will out of her sense responsibility." Captain Mapstone replies in a sour tone.

"Lauren, I have an idea." Estora says with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I will need your help. I need to walk the castle, and I need to get out of this room. As Karigan seems to like my walks, I think she and I will walk together tonight."

Lauren laughs, "Estora you will do anything to get out of this room wont you?"

"Of course." Estora replies easily. "Will you help me?"

"If you can help Karigan and solve the problem of the delegation in the same night, I will carry you myself." Lauren replies with mock gravity in her tone.

The two ladies sip their tea in silence.

 _She will be glad Karigan is gone, her husband will return to her doting husband._ Lauren thinks privately to herself. She had noticed Zachary's distraction growing since Karigan returned in the middle of the feast a month ago.

* * *

Please be patient as I work on the next chapter. Leave Love and comments, and it will speed the process along.

I will not be updating a chapter this weekend, the earliest you will see is Monday. I am headed off to get some much needed inspiration at a local renaissance faire. Dream big, hope large, and rest peacefully until we next meet.


	4. A Shameful Future

I do not own these characters, I am playing in the beautiful world of the green riders. Waiting for book 6, FireBrand to come out.

* * *

The black clad weapon rocks on his feet as he guards the hero of the last age. Two generations have past and the country still celebrates her life.

He stands at the side of the carved coffin taking a small pleasure in his duty as he looks down at the sleeping face of the Knight of Realm. His training keeps him from reaching a hand out to brush her stone carved cheek. He has always felt drawn to the story and bravery of Rider Sir Karigan.

"Harlow," a voice rings out in the empty hall bouncing off the stone in hero's avenue. " Your watch is over."

Cade Harlow nods as he takes a reluctant step away from the forever restful hero.

"The head of the caretakers wants to speak to you as well."

"No problem Professor." Cade replies to the older weapon using his nickname granted by the rest of the weapons for his scholarly pursuits. "I'll stop by and speak with her before I go above ground."

Cade pulls his cloak around his shoulders snuggling into the warmth it offers. His gaze falls upon Sir Karigans portrait hanging above the wall, and next to it, the first rider Lil Ambrothe also gazes down upon him. Karigans portrait is relaxed, calm in comparison. She stands in a field, her hair loose and flowing in the wind, as her hand rests on her horse. She looks free and beautiful in her field uniform. A glint sun reflects off the mirror in one eye.

"Take care of her tonight." Cade speaks softly as if to not disrupt her rest. "I'll be back to guard her after I take the princess riding."

"Harlow, you don't need to continue to guard her now that you're the weapon of the princess." Johnston replies smoothly knowing the young man won't hear of it.

He had taken to guarding the rider knight with a rigor the professor hadn't seen since he himself was a young recruit.

Cade turned to go, his mentor noticed a slight shiver pass through him. It wasn't noticeable to the naked eye, but he knew the feeling well.

Once the passage was quiet, Professor looks at the sleeping form of Karigan, "Well my dear, it's just us again." Johnston says.

Professor Johnston had taken to speaking to the rider over the past few years, brining her the news of the day. He fills the empty stone hall with chatter, resting his hand on the stone hand of the rider.

* * *

Sorry it took such a long time to post this. I've been noodling it for a week. :) Thank you for all the reviews Guest Guest Guest and Guest! :) it is a pleasure to write for you. I hope you enjoy this short installment.


	5. Restless Spirit

Playing in the Green Rider world is a beautiful thing, and playing with time even more so. This story is meant to play, I don't own the characters, or the land it is set in.

Another Zachary chapter, and I hope I got his mood right!

* * *

King Zachary's feet took him down the steps of the tower. He moved through the castle in a restless manner he had not felt since the day Karigan set foot in black veil. The last time he was this restless he was shot by an arrow and then married to Lady, Queen Estora.

Servants and nobles alike moved out of the way as their King stalked past them. The expression of his three weapons made anyone who thought to approach keep their distance.

Zachary's feet finally stopped outside a plain wooden door in the barracks of the Weapons. He raised his hand to knock when he heard a low chuckle behind him.

"Boy, you won't find me in there." Drent said with a wary expression.

"Sword fight. I need a fight." Zachary said shortly to the gruff expression now on Drents face.

"Huh." Drent let out a huff of air, sizing the King up. "You need to fight something since you cannot seem to fix something else?" Drent knew what plagued his King.

"Yes." Zachary answered truthfully, "and I need to get back in fighting form. We are preparing for a war you know." He added an additionally lame reason for his tension.

Drent looked the King over nodding to himself and opened the door to his room, reaching to the side of the door with one hand he began to speak, " I've got the perfect opponent for you. I just need to send for them." Drent hands a wooden practice blade to the King. "No live steel today. Go down to training ring and warm up." Looking at the weapons he singled one out, "Fastion, you will make sure he is warm, if he slacks off I will know, and you will not like what I choose to do with Weapons who do not prepare their King for war."

Drent steps inside his room and strides to the desk. He pens a quick note and summons a castle messenger, a sandy haired young girl.

Drent smiles to himself.

 _This will be fun._

* * *

Thank you yet again for any reviews made, since the last chapter was short, and this one is short you get TWO! Do a happy dance I know you want to.


	6. Princess Stories

Oh come on: like you didn't see this chapter coming?

Playing in the beautiful world of the Green Riders. The chapters are short, but I don't have the time to write more.

I don't own the characters, or the world.

* * *

The young princess chatters to her silent weapon standing by the door as her harried maid tries to get the young girl dressed.

"Tomorrow we celebrate Sir Karigan." She jumps on the bed in her stockinged feet, her curls bouncing up and down with each word.

"Arhys." Lorine mutters on a sigh, "if you do not calm yourself, Weapon Harlow will not take you riding."

The young girl settles down quickly and continues to speak, " I want to be just like Sir Karigan. I don't want to wear dresses, or hats, or ride side saddle." She sits still as Lorine begins to wind her hair up into a complicated set of braids to fit under her riding hat.

"Princess it is important to remember Sir Karigan was a Green Rider like Silk is. She Faced many dangers," Cade give Arhys a serious look as Lorine begins to search for the riding boots Arhys hid among her dolls.

"She once saved your great-great grandmother, the Lady Estora, who became Queen Estora. She did this by dressing in the clothes a great lady like your mother the Queen wears. A riding dress, her hair pinned up under a riding hat, side saddle and wearing gloves."

Arhys had heard this story before, countless times, it was one of her favorites. She settles in her chair as Lorine lets out a small, "ahh haa" having claimed a boot from under the bed.

Cade continues the story for the enraptured princess. " She took the future Queens place, she gave the Queen time to escape while she was captured and roughly treated." The medical records from Sir Karigans time were thick and Cade was familiar with all of her wounds and hurts as if they were his own. "She was so roughly treated that when the weapons finally found her, they had to stitch her up and cut her hair." Cade added this part as Arhys was very particular about her hair.

"Sir Karigan, was not yet Sir Karigan when this happened. She was on one side of the country up in the mountains, surrounded by weapons, and somehow the same night she was stitched up she arrived in the castle tombs and saved a book which allowed us to mend the Wall." Arhys was smiling at Cade, she had not heard some of these details.

"The Weapons really stitched her up?" She asks with blatant curiosity on her face.

"Ah, no." Cade remembers a small detail. "The Weapons also had a Green Rider with them, and it was the Green Rider, I cannot remember his name, but he stitched her up." Cade answers her question.

"This is why she was Knighted, right Cade?" Arhys asking still.

"Yes. Saving the future Queen of the country was the reason she was Knighted. You must remember, Sir Karigan was just a commoner, doing her duty for the King and for the country she loved." Cade always tried to use the Sir Karigan stories as teaching points for Princess Arhys. "Any commoner could be the next Sir Karigan. This is why we must treat all people with respect, like your father does, like your mother does. There are roles to fill, messengers, Kings, Queens, Weapons, and Maids." Cade finishes off

Arhys takes a moment to absorb the information, "We all have roles to fill, and mine is to be a princess and ride like one?" she asks in a tone of curiosity, wondering if she had it right.

"That is right my Lady, and today we will ride with Silk." Cade responds. "You must also remember, anyone could be the mother of the next Sir Karigan, even Lorine. So treat everyone kindly."

Arhys looks at her maid as if seeing her for the first time. She stands now fully dressed for riding, hat pinned in place, gloves on, and boots buttoned up to below her knee. She steps close to her maid and wraps her arms around her, smiling says "I hope you're the next mum to a Sir Karigan!"


	7. Memories

a little bounce back and forth... I have no clue where this is going. It took me a while to figure out what was going to happen next, then it started nagging me. Poor Karigan. :(

I don't own the characters or the world. I am playing awaiting GR6.

* * *

Karigan lounged in her room on a soft chair provided by Garth after he plundered the cast aways from the nobles. Karigan was willing to bet it could have been the Kings own chair. She was looking down at a drawing resting in her hand. Her conversation with Mara hadn't stopped her from returning to her room and picking it up to remember.

Her thoughts wandered to where her friends in the future might be, the stern house keeper, and the dangerous Silk. She hopes their lives have changed for the better. She hopes they still exist.

She lets her eyes fall into the middle of the page, her fingers brushing the image of Cade. She must keep her eyes on his in the drawing to remember. She can feel his hands on her skin as she looks at the shape of his eyes. She almost thinks she can taste his kiss as her eyes take in the shape of his lips.

She involuntarily closes her eyes to blink back the tears that were gathering and promptly forgot why she had tears in her eyes. She drags her hands up to her face, allowing the drawing to fall to the floor, brushing the tears from her lashes. She glances up around the room, ignoring the paper on the floor. She begins to pace in small circles around her chair, holding her arms to her chest as she mutters "Cade, Cade, Cade."

A knock on the door stops her feet, her head turned towards the door


	8. A Fathers Pride

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. I know a lot of you have been waiting for each installment to come out. Although a little over 600 words, this was three pages hand written.

This is KB's beautiful world, and her beautiful characters. I hope that you enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

Stevic G'ladheon pulls on the rains as he approaches the gates of Sacor City. His gaze resting on the tops of the castle peeking up from behind the rows of houses and shops along the winding way.

His daughter is alive and is not permitted to leave the castle. He feels relieved but he has to know she is truly alive before he tells his grief stricken sisters.

Karigans Aunts had lost weight and were even more bossy than usual since they heard the heir of the clan had died on a mission. He couldn't get their hopes up without reason. He pretended for their sakes the arrival of a messenger to the house was asking for more supplies and for a meeting. He immediately set out with a wagon of goods for the Riders completing the façade.

"Reason for your visit?" The guard said to Stevic pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Delivery for the castle." Stevic responded smoothly pulling the letter of trade out of his side pouch and handing it to the young man.

After a long moment the guard hands the paper back to Stevic, "Everything seems to be in order. Do you know your way?"

"Yes, I know the way," Stevic responded tiredly.

"Well in case you don't, the man in front of you with the boys and the horses are also making a delivery for the Greenies." The guard said in a tone Stevic did not like.

Stevic clicked his horse into motion, and quickly caught up with the man riding bareback at the rear of the horses.

"May I ride with you?" Stevic called out to the man, "I was told you have a delivery for the Green Riders." His glance at the horses being led and corralled between the two boys.

"That I do," Damien Frost replies in a cheerful tone, "And they're mighty fine beasties if I do say so myself." Damien begins to steer the horse he rides with his knees, "My boys and I are bringing another group for the riders. Have you met any of them?"

Damiens change of topic startled Stevic slightly, but he recovered quickly enough to reply, "Yes. A fair few. My daughter is, was," he pauses. "I'm not sure if she is alive or dead to be honest."

Damien Frost chuckles and replies on a smile, "That's their nature. The greenies are a wild bunch. I'm sure old red will know for sure." He looks throughtfully around, "She tends to her flock of riders like a mother cat." Damien smiles to himself for the comparission, and Stevic believes it is a good description of the Rider Captain.

"What's your daughters name? Maybe I've met her." Damien interrupts Stevics thoughts.

Stevic looks at Damiens open trusting face responding calmly, "I'm Stevic G'ladheon. Karigan, Sir Karigan" he amends, "is my daughter."

Damien lets out a bark of a laugh and shouts cheerfully up to his boys, "Boys! This here is Stevic G'ladheon. He's the father of the rider who came by two winters ago on Condor." He turns to face stevic from the back of his horse "Poor Condor was so excited he knocked her clean off the saddle when he tried to climb the stairs to the house to get in to see My Lady."

"Yeah Pop, I remember her," one of the boys responds, and the other looking exactly the same as the first replies "Yeah, she saw the patron." The boys look at one another with a grin and return their attention to the horses.

Stevic's crinkled eyebrows were all the answer Damien needed to see.

"Aye, not everyone can see the patron of our horses, but your girl, she can. A very special girl you've got, and My Lady liked her more than a bit. Wanted to keep her at home with us." Damien glances at Stevic to see if he followed what he was saying, but did not see a glimmer of understanding in his face.

* * *

review review review. :)


	9. Silk

I am most sorry for the delay in update: life has gotten in the way, and I await book 7, in slow agony. Life goes on as usual, and my favorite past-time had to take a back seat to illness and other such parts of life which cannot be avoided.

So without too much waiting: Silk

* * *

Watching the surrounding area with his gift, which he can never turn off, Ezra Silk watches the young heir and her weapon approach. The weapon is surrounded by a cloud of green. Of the years since Ezra became a green rider, no one has been able to explain why his ability is different than all the others.

Leading his black stallion from the stable on castle grounds, cooing softly to him, "Sweet boy Raven, we are taking a gentle ride with the princess and Weapon Cade today." his tone becomes serious, "don't try to bite the greenie this time, I mean it."

Raven tosses his head in the air clearly saying, "I make no promises."

Ezra laughs and pats him on the neck, "I guess that will have to do for now, I cannot say I don't feel the same."

* * *

This is a short one, but I Promise there will be another.


	10. Fighting Practice

This chapter is a big longer, I have another FF to update, so please Enjoy, Again my deepest apologies for the wait.

I do not own the characters, or anything in this world. I am playing around in Kristen Britain's world.

* * *

Fastion leads his King through the basic drills, block, strike, block, strike. He gages the King is warm and limber after a few minutes of the exercises.

Both of their muscles warming as they begin to cover more difficult maneuvers.

"Your majesty, you've gotten sloppy," Fastion states as he taps the Kings side. "These might only be drills, but you do not know who Drent is summoning."

"Fastion, you must excuse me, my mind is elsewhere. Let us begin again, and this time I won't disappoint." Zachary responds putting his attention on the task instead of thinking of a certain vexing woman.

The two fight in relative quiet, but gaining a pink hue to their faces from exertion. They pause for drink after hearing Drent comment, "Not slacking I see." His tone humored.

"No sir, not sacking. Fastion has been reminding me of how I have wasted away." Zachary smiles.

"I did no such thing." Fastion defends himself. "It was only a tap," he adds under his breath.

Zachary smiles and slaps Fastion on the back. "I need the work, and you have been helping to remind me."

Drent waves off their comrade, "I have found the perfect like up for fighting." Drent smiles to himself.

"Line up?" Fastion raises an eyebrow at Drent.

"The King said he wants a fight so he will have plenty to do." Drent brushes dust off his trousers. "Starting with this one." He holds a hand out and gestures for a young green greenie to come into the fighting ring.

Zachary pales looking at the youngster. "Drent, you must be joking?" He scoffs.

"I have never been more serious in my life. You can cut your teeth like any of my students. You have been playing in the sand box for far too long. You are in my ring, you will fight who and how I say. Non-dominant hand fighting until I say otherwise."

Zachary nods his head at Drent, giving his approval to the training.

Drent rubs his hands and smiles at Fastion. "You might as well make yourself comfortable on the bench weapon." turning to the Green Greenie, "This is your King rider, You will practice your forms until the half bell. Do not take it easy on him, if you do you will be running laps with this in your hand." Drent holds up a weighted practice sword, and drops it, a small puff of dust plumes up around it and drifts off into the wind.

* * *

I know, I know. Its coming. I promise.


End file.
